The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subjection matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
There are a variety of situations in which it may be desirable to wear an item that helps keep a person cool.